Androids
Androids are sentient intelligent robots that were invented in the USA in the 2110s. They were used as slave labour in the majority of the world, but by 2200 the majority of countries had emancipated them, either through Android rebellions or their own conscience. Androids show the same level of logical and emotional intelligence as Humans. Androids are incapable of practicing Thaumaturgy. It is unknown whether Android sentience was deliberate, as their inventor (Edgar Huffling) committed suicide not long after creating the first batch. Edgar made few references to it in his notes, and it is assumed by most that the Androids were designed to be intelligent but developed sentience on their own. Newly created Androids often struggle to feel emotion, but quickly learn, which strongly suggests that sentience is not hard-coded into them, but it has also been explained as the Androids devoting their processing power to quickly learning basic information during the early stages of their life. It is believed that Edgar committed suicide once he realised that he would be selling sentient robots (i.e. people) as slaves. Their physical appearance is similar to that of a Human. Their skin is made of a white-coloured complex plastic that emulates Human flesh (but still having the firm smooth texture of plastic), and they have a black carbon fibre and metal alloy skeleton that is visible in the joints. The eye colours of Androids changes upon their emotional state - green being default, yellow for happy, blue for sad, red for angry (or otherwise aggressive) and pink for aroused. Although it was not coded into them, Androids will have barely any colour in their eyes when depressed. Androids do have genitalia and their reproductive system was designed to emulate that of Humans, complete with artificial "bodily fluids" (which is actually an extremely inefficient way for Androids to reproduce). This was designed not only so that the Android population could grow itself without the need for factories, but also so that Androids could be used as sex slaves for Humans. Android foetuses are computers that, once birthed, build a body around themselves using nanorobots. Android wombs are essentially factories that build the "foetus" and provide it with the nanorobots it needs to construct its "adult" body, with the nanorobots themselves being constructed in the breasts that otherwise serve no function. Androids are stronger, more resistant to damage and more mentally resilient than Humans. They have no need to eat, drink or sleep, although Androids do have the ability to do these things and generally take pleasure in them. Androids have the ability to dream. Androids can die of old age when the service life of their body is up, with the predicted service life of Androids being 100-150 years, although it is theoretically possible to transfer the "consciousness" of an Android to another body. Although it was not coded into them, Androids are normally quite religious. It is unknown why they develop this behaviour without really being taught it. In 2145, the Council of Corinth declared that Androids, although not being Human, did possess a soul and were therefore able to enter Heaven. This was recognised by the Eastern Orthodox and Oriental Orthodox churches, and in 2150 the Catholic church also recognised the council. The council is also generally agreed with by most Anglican and Protestant priests, but notably not in North America, and while Anglican priests generally believe in the idea that Androids are people with souls, the Kingdom of Albion refuses to recognise them as people.